Kishin
by Lokishadowgirl
Summary: AU. Instead of Loki leading the army of Chitauri against Earth, it is a young man who calls himself Kishin, which means 'Demon God' in Japanese. Loki managed to escape from the Chitauri before Kishin could begin the assault though it does little good due to his history with S.H.I.E.L.D. By the time Kishin appears, he is able to do quite a bit of damage. M for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Since my other fics are slow in coming, I've decided to try at writing my AU fic because its basically the same as the Avengers only Kishin is quite different from Loki. His story will be revealed gradually throughout the chapters. Enjoy!

On a dark, desolate planet, a young man stood looking around in contempt at the barren rock before him. He was unassuming in appearance with a slim build and of middle height. All in all, the boy- for he could be no older than eighteen- was average by human standards. Except for the mad glint in his eye, that was unnerving, but since the only other nearby was not human, nor was it sane itself, this went unnoticed.

The larger of the two beings, who stood several feet from the boy, began to speak. "The Tesseract has awakened," its voice was grating and harsh. "It is on a little world," he went on, a human world." The being's companion let out a wicked cackle.

"Good! Let's make those pathetic ants squirm, shall we? Don't suppose Thanos-sama's got a magnifying glass, does he?" The other scowled in annoyance. "So, 'Other', when do I get to blow shit up?" the young man finished.

"He is ready now, to lead the assault on the humans," the Other answered, he held out his hands which grasped a gold scepter, the end of which was widened into a razor-sharp blade into which a glowing blue crystal was cradled.

"They seek to wield the Tesseract," the Other said derisively, "But our ally knows its workings as they never will."

"Your 'ally' has a name" the human muttered, the Other ignored him.

"Our force, the Chitauri, will follow ," around them, chattering creature adjusted armor and shifted weapons, "the world will be his, the universe yours, and the mortals- what can they do but burn?"


	2. Chapter 2

Enter Loki! YEAH! This chapter may be bad, but I'm trying my best.

"Doctor Selvig, I think you should see this." Eric looked up at the blonde, female scientist who was indicating to the screen in front of her. "There are strange energy fluctuations," she continued.

Agent Clint Barton, who had noticed the small disturbance from his perch, came down and strode over to the scientists. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You're right," Selvig said addressing his fellow scientist, "it is strange." He then turned to Barton. "We're picking up some kind of energy field," he explained.

"From the Tesseract?"

"No," the female scientist answered, "from… over there?" she said uncertainly, pointing to the nearest wall.

There, they could all see a green light appearing and swirling, twisting on itself. The security guards began noticing and surrounded the spot, guns up and ready. Barton got on his phone and called Director Fury. "Something's happening here," he told his boss, "but it's not the Tesseract-" before he could finish, the light began to change.

"What's happening? Talk to me, Barton," Fury demanded.

"I'll- I'll get back to you…"

"Barton don't you dare hang-" Clint hung up. The light was starting to condense, and as Barton, the scientists and the guards watched, a shape gradually appeared.

"It… looks like a person…" Selvig breathed. Before anyone could answer, there was a blinding flash and everyone shielded their eyes. When it was over, all the lights were gone and in their place… was a man.

He looked terrible. Gaunt, with sickly gray skin, tangled, greasy black hair (was that blood?), and scars on every inch of his exposed skin. His clothes, which looked to have once been high quality, were in shreds and hanging off his skeletal body.

When he looked up, his eyes were hollow and a dull green… and haunted. They moved over everyone in the room, then landed on the Tesseract. Slowly, he walked forward and Barton could have sworn his eyes were now blue. He stretched out a hand as if the touch the glowing, blue cube, not noticing the dozen machine guns trained on him. Barton decided to speak up.

"Sir!" he said, loudly. The man stopped, as if waking from a trance and stumbled backwards, looking like he would fall. Before he could hit the ground, Clint caught him and slowly lowered the oddly heavy stranger to the floor. "Hey, dude, you okay?" he asked, the man looked up at him, an urgent look on his face.

"I am… Loki of… of Asgard… I need to… warn you," the man, Loki, gasped as if he were having trouble breathing and closed his eyes. At 'Loki', Selvig looked up, recognition written on his face. Loki opened his eyes again, and they were green. "You have… a heart…" the stranger managed to whisper to Barton before he lost consciousness.

"Loki?" Selvig said, "Thor's little brother? What the hell happened to him?" Clint shook his head.

"Who knows?" he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry the chapters have been so short, but it should get longer as I get further into the story. Sorry if some characters seem OOC, I did my research but it still might not come out right.

Loki ended up being taken to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility. As was obvious from his appearance, he was in bad shape. Even Clint found himself sickened at the demigod's condition.

Loki was malnourished, dehydrated and showed signs of torture so brutal many doctors had to leave the room and collect themselves. The fact that many of these doctors had treated all kinds of torture victims showed just how badly their patient had been treated.

Even stoic and collected Agent Phil Coulson found himself losing some of his composure. "Remember Thor?" he said offhandedly to Clint, "he didn't even have his powers and he was still very hard to pin down. I'd hate to imagine what it would take to damage a god that, as far as we know, has all his powers."

"You, Phil?" Clint said in mock surprise. Coulson didn't answer, instead he gave one of his cryptic half-smiles that Barton knew so well. The archer grinned, but his happiness soon disappeared when he heard a voice behind him.

"Agent Barton!"

"Shit.." Clint muttered and he turned to look at his boss. "Director Fury, I-" Fury held up a hand.

"I don't want your excuses, Agent. What I want, is to know why you brought this _punk _into our secure facility after he leveled that town in New Mexico!" the one-eyed man demanded.

"Sir, Loki said he had to warn us about something. I thought it would be best if we were the first to hear it in case what he says is classified," Clint answered calmly.

"Warn us about _what_?"

"He didn't get that far."

"I'll stay in his room until he regains consciousness," Coulson offered. Fury nodded.

"Fine," he agreed, "but let me know the second he does."

"Of course."

:::Loki, Harbinger of Doom dun dun duuun:::

True to his word, the moment Loki opened his eyes, Coulson let Fury know. Of course, it wasn't easy with a hand around his throat, but he managed it. The agent then pulled out his gun (one of them) and looking straight into his blue eyes, pointed it at the god. "We can do this one of two ways," he said calmly, "You can let me go or," he released the safety of the firearm with an ominous _click, _"Or I could blow your brains out right here." He was bluffing, of course. Loki knew something that was likely important to S.H.I.E.L.D., but if it got the incredibly powerful fingers off of his neck, he was willing to say whatever it took.

For a moment, Loki didn't move. Then he seemed to figure out where he was. He blinked, and Coulson was a bit surprised to see that the demigod's eyes were now green. He released the agent, who put his gun away and rubbed his neck.

"My… apologies," came a soft, hoarse voice, and Coulson realized the voice came from Loki. The man smiled.

"I can't say I really blame you," he said, "after what you've been through. But you're not here to talk about that are you?"

"No," the demigod said, "I need to warn you of a powerful man… by the name of Kishin…"


	4. Chapter 4

An extra-long chappy for y'all! Enjoy!

"'Kishin'? The hell kind of name is that?"

"It's Japanese, apparently it means 'demon god'."

"You Googled it, didn't you?"

"That's classified, Director." Fury smirked at Coulson's joke.

"So Loki says there's a threat greater than himself, named Kishin," Fury confirmed.

"Yes, Loki said that he is a young man, perhaps eighteen and apparently human. Though he seems to have very inhuman abilities. Not to mention his inhumane personality. According to Loki, he is sadistic and unpredictable," Coulson answered, "He plans to use the Tesseract to get to Earth." The Director scoffed.

"How do we know he isn't making this up to cover his own ass?"

"We don't, though he seemed sincere," Agent Phil said, "What do you think?"

"Barton's still sitting on the Tesseract?"

"He went back as soon as he made sure Loki was being looked after."

"Tell him to keep his eyes on it, but not to take this too seriously. Loki is the God of Lies after all," Fury ordered. Coulson nodded, then raised an eyebrow.

"Been catching up on your mythology, Director?" he asked.

"Of course, I needed to know what were up against if any other Asgardians turn up on Earth. Looks like I was right."

:::Meanwhile in the S.H.I.E.L.D. research facility:::

The Tesseract was acting strange, and Clint didn't need any scientist to know that something was happening. The agent got on his phone.

"Director Fury? Did Loki happen to say anything about the Tesseract?"

:::Back to Avengers storyline:::

Above a large group of buildings, a helicopter hovered. Bright light peppered the structures far below. As the chopper sank lower, agents hurried back and forth.

"All personnel, the evacuation order has been confirmed," a voice over the intercom said, as the helicopter landed, "Proceed to your designated vehicles for evacuation of the premises- immediately. This is not a drill…"

Scientist and agents both rushed to follow the protocol for evacuation, carrying various things pertaining to their jobs. Those who carried guns boarded trucks full of weapons as a soldier directed traffic from in front of a sign that read:

_JOINT DARK ENERGY MISSION__  
__Western Division_

_Project Pegasus__  
__NASA Space Radiation Facility-__  
__SHIELD Accelerator Test Facility SATF_

_From the helicopter stepped Agents Coulson and Hill followed by Director Fury. Agent Barton awaited them, shielding his eyes from the bright lights._

_ Straightening his coat, Fury turned to Barton. "How bad is it?" he asked._

_"That's just it," Clint replied, "We don't know." Fury's brow furrowed. The four descended to the lowest level of the building via elevator, where the Tesseract was being studied._

_"__NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase," Fury said, sounding irritated. _

_"He wasn't testing it," said Barton, "It just started glowing, y'know, spontaneous." _

_"It just turned itself on?" Hill asked in surprise._

_"Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked._

_"Climbing by the second," said Barton, "When Selvig couldn't shut it down we ordered evac."_

"How long to get everyone out?" Fury questioned Coulson, as Clint went on ahead to keep an eye on the Tesseract.

"Half an hour, tops."

_"Do better," the Director ordered. Coulson nodded and hurried off back to the elevator._

"Sir, evacuation may be futile," Hill protested, following the Director to a small staircase.

"We should tell them to go back to sleep?" he answered sarcastically.

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure the Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out," he commanded as they got to the landing.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now-"

"Until such time as the world ends," Fury said, cutting her off and turning from where he stood on another set of steps leading to the Tesseract's chamber and faced her, "we will act as though it intends to spin on." He proceeded up the steps as he commanded, "Clear out the tech below – every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone."

"Yes, sir," Hill conceded quietly, walking away, beckoning to a couple of soldiers and said, "With me."

Fury gave Hill one backward glance before going through the door in front of him and saying, "Talk to me, Doctor."

Selvig, who was crouched by an elaborate piece of machinery, making adjustments, looked up. "Director," he said enthusiastically, hurrying to his side.

"Is there anything we know for certain?"

"The Tesseract is misbehaving," he said, behind him, another scientist went to poke the glowing Cube and was zapped before he could make contact, the scientist gasped.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active," Selvig explained, "she's behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug?"

"She's an energy source, we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-"

"We prepared for this, Doctor – harnessing energy from space," Fury insisted.

"But we don't have the harness," Selvig reminded him. "My calculations are far from complete." He moved around behind a computer that was charting the Tesseract's activity as Fury stood before him. "She's throwing off interference. Radiation. Nothing harmful – low levels of gamma radiation."

"That can be harmful," Fury murmured. He turned back to Selvig, "Where did Agent Barton get off too?"

_"The Hawk?" the scientist scoffed, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "Back in his nest, where he usually is."_

_ Perched on scaffolding above the others, Clint's earpiece sounded with an order from Fury, "Agent Barton, report." The man quickly moved to comply, sliding down a rope to the floor. "I thought you were keeping an eye on things," Fury said, admonishingly once Barton was at his side. _

_"I see better from a distance," the sniper retorted._

_"Well, did you see anything that might set this thing off?" From their left, the blonde scientist glanced at her computer in alarm._

_"Doctor, it's spiking again," she warned. Selvig hurried to look at the screen._

_"No one's come or gone, and Selvig's clean," Barton answered, Fury stepped onto the platform on which the Tesseract rested in its device and crossed his arms over his chest. "No contacts, no IM's- if there's any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."_

_"At this end?" the Director repeated. Clint looked at his boss for a moment before answering._

_"The Cube's a door to the other end of space, right? Doors open both ways, and didn't Loki say something about someone using it to get to Earth?" Fury scowled, but before he could speak, there came a surprised outcry from the scientists and the Tesseract's glow intensified. _

_ Without warning, a beam of azure light shot out of the Cube, stopping at a second platform several feet from the Tesseract. The energy began to expand and before anyone could react, a sphere of light exploded outward, throwing everyone to the ground. _

_ When the shockwave was over, the soldiers still in the room quickly got to their feet, raised their guns and pointed them at the figure that had appeared out of the blue light. The figure stood and all those present could see the young man wasn't very tall or broad. Nevertheless, there was something his blue eyes that set the hairs on the backs of their necks on end. _

_ With a manic grin that didn't reach his eerie eyes, the stranger tilted his head to the side, stood from his kneeling position and spoke. "Well, I'm impressed. Didn't think I'd find a welcoming committee when I got back to Earth," his face became deadly serious, "My name's Kishin by the way. Now, you can all die." _


	5. Chapter 5

Right now I'm obsessed with Bane's speech about darkness in Dark Knight Rises, dunno what it is about the speech, but it is EPIC. Not to mention watching both Bane and Joker (heath ledger of course) are both inspiring for writing Kishin's character. I love villains… ANYWAY here is the next installment of Kishin.

"Sir!" Fury shouted to the young man, whose head snapped in his direction at an unnerving speed, "Put down the spear!" 'Kishin' glanced at the golden staff in his hand.

"Oh, this?" he said in mock innocence, "This isn't a spear, it's my royal scepter. I AM a king after all, y'know. Well, I will be, soon as I claim my kingdom. But I happen to need this to do so. So, um, no… I don't think I will put it down, thank you very much. Now, as I said before, you can all DIE!" As he spoke, the gem on his staff began to glow and the moment he said 'die', he slashed it through the air, sending a scythe-like projectile at the Director.

Only Clint's quick thinking saved Fury from decapitation. Throwing himself at the Director, Barton brought the both to the ground, narrowly avoiding the projectile. Instead, the blue streak hit a large piece of equipment, showering sparks over the agents. Immediately, the soldiers surrounding Kishin began firing their machine guns. Not a single bullet hit the young man, however; instead a sort of blue second skin appeared to shield him. With a disdainful look, Kishin leap forward and speared one of the men in the chest. The one beside him, the young man slashed across the throat. The rest of the soldiers were dispatched in various ways, some by projectiles and others by a whip-like weapon made of blue light.

There he stood, surrounded by bodies, panting slightly. Then, he grinned and began laughing. "Seriously?" he said through manic giggles, "Is that all you've got? Geez, not much security, guess you guys didn't listen to Loki, huh? All the more easy for me then." His face grew serious as he spun around and touched the tip of his spear to Agent Barton's chest as the spy attempted to sneak up behind him. "I put a spell on yooou…" Kishin said softly.

A blue light pulsed from the spear and seemed to enter Barton's body, traveling up to his eyes, which went completely black before clearing and showing that now they were a bright blue. Clint holstered the gun he had in his hand and stood at attention. Fury looked up from where he was near the device holding Tesseract in veiled horror as Kishin moved to the next agent, taking his mind as well. The Director reached out and took the Cube in his gloved hand, placing it in the suitcase beside him. He shook his hand; the Cube had burned him, even through the leather.

Fury stood up to leave, when Kishin spoke up. "Ah, I wouldn't… I kinda need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier," the one-eyed man replied. The young man giggled.

"But of course it does!" he exclaimed, "I have to claim my kingdom after all. And I have no use for little ants like you… except to decorate the sidewalk maybe."

"You planning to step on us?" Fury said.

"Hey, I'm also here as a messenger y'know. Here with tidings of a world made free!"

"Free from what?"

"Well, freedom, of course. It's a lie after all. Once you accept that, and me as your ruler," Kishin turned, placing the tip of the scepter on Selvig's chest, "You can be truly happy."

"Yeah, you say peace," Fury retorted, "I kinda think you mean the other thing."

"Sir," Barton spoke up, striding over to Kishin, "Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow, drop a hundred feet of rock on us," he looked up, indicating to the ominous blue haze swirling above their heads, "He means to bury us."

"Like the Pharaohs of old," Fury said.

"He's right," Selvig said from the computer, "The portal is collapsing in on itself, we have maybe two minutes before this goes critical."

"Well, as much as I like watching things explode, good minions are _so _hard to find," Kishin said, casually, "so, Barton if you would."

Clint nodded and raised his gun, shooting Fury in the chest. The Director fell over and Barton picked up the case holding the Tesseract, following the other agent, Selvig and Kishin from the room.


End file.
